Ghosts In Kaiba Mansion
by Kitagawa
Summary: Kaiba found a box, brought it home, and he and his borther opeend it. What joy and tradegy lies inside the box?


Please read...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now after school as Seto Kaiba returns home from school. His limo arrived and then went in immediately. He had a very hard day especially in P.E. Joey '_accidentally_' dropped the bucket of water he was carrying on Kaiba. And boy, you all don't really know the specific details but here's a hint, there was a lot of screaming. '_Damn mutt, ruining my reputation like that…the fan girls were also very annoying and won't leave me alone just after that_' Seto thought as he looked outside the window then saw the mutt being chased by a mob of Seto's fan girls. He blinked and then smirked evilly, '_On second thought, maybe fan girls can be useful at times like these._'

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" The limo driver asked as Seto replied, "The Mansion". As they went by through by the neighborhood, which is a shortcut, they suddenly passed a new opening market. There were not much people but there were much people leaving. But then a shop caught his eye. He immediately ordered the limo to park. The limo driver quickly agreed, as he did not want to talk back. As Seto went out, he approached to the shop. It was a very old antique shop. '_Why am I coming inside?_' Seto thought as he resists the urged to go any further but yet he went in with no problems. When he went in, it was just as he expected. Old antiques. Duh. Antiques.

He examined the area finding that there was no sight of anyone. He heard something. It was a whisper but now it got louder. Kaiba looked around once more and found a glow light coming underneath all the stack books. Out of his will, he unexpectedly rushed over to the stack of books and find the source of the glowing light. When he found the source, it was a box. An old magnificent displaced of a small size-pocket box. The box was still glowing but when he holds it in his palms it began to fade away. '_Strange…no! There is no such thing!_' Seto thought. Then suddenly he heard a noise. He looked back and saw a lady who must be the owner of the shop. He looked at her eyes, which held widened fear.

"…H-how…how did you get hold of that box!?" shouted the lady as Seto just blinked in confusion. "Out…get out! And take th-th-that THING with you!" shouted the lady as he pushed him out of the store and locked it quickly. Seto was confused as ever. He looked at the box and thought '_At least, I don't have to pay…but what's so dangerous about this box…_' Little did he know, there was more about it than he could ever know. He returned to the limo and continues back to Kaiba Mansion. '_Why was I interested to some stupid cheap box?!_' Kaiba thought as he examined the box. He actually was intrigued with it. Something about it made him curious. He saw there was a slot that only cards can fit in. Actually two card slots on opposite side of the box. At the bottom of each card slot has a mark of a card that looked similar to a duel monster card back.

When he arrived, he quickly made his way to his house only to be greeted by a little boy and pounced on him. "Welcome home, Seto! What took you so long? Remember, you promised you'd play with me today!" shouted Mokuba as he put on an innocent look. Before Seto could say anything, Mokuba's eyes spotted the strange box. "Ooooh! What's this?! For me!?" Mokuba asked as he grabbed the box. "It looks really ancient! I bet if we open it, maybe something magical will come out!" said Mokuba. "None sense, there's no such thing as magic!" said Seto. As they both settled down on a couch, they both try and figure out how to open the box.

"Well, by the looks of the card slot, I say we need a card!" said Mokuba. Kaiba was then playing with the locket he has then realized something. He took off his locket and shoved it in one of the card slot. It actually fit perfectly and icon of a dueling card started to glow. Both brothers were quite surprised. "Whoa! Let me try!" said Mokuba as he took off his locket and put it in the slot. The icon was as well glowing. Mokuba quickly scootch over to Kaiba for protection and feared something might happened. The glow of the light was getting brighter and brighter. It's light blidned the room; the Kaibas quicly cover their eyes to protect. After the light died out, they open their eyes and saw their lockets next to the box.

"Mokuba, tell me you were the one who took out the lockets from the box" said Seto as he desperately look into Mokuba's eyes. Unfortunately, he shook his head meaning no. They kept on staring at the box, waiting for something to happen next and it did. A new voice came in.

"…Are you two done staring with that box, it's getting boring…"

xxxxx

Please review for this Fic to continue


End file.
